


Don't Forget Me, Okay?

by Noli_Pugnare



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noli_Pugnare/pseuds/Noli_Pugnare
Summary: I was so sad to see there was no cute little snippets between jace and brother Zachariah so I wrote one.Thanks for reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sad to see there was no cute little snippets between jace and brother Zachariah so I wrote one.  
> Thanks for reading!

The day had been impossibly long as Jace made his way down through the streets of New-York. Knowing every crook or crack, every sharp turn and every pothole, and all the bumpy sidewalks and roads. He had grown up here for all his life, well, at least most of it.  
The day had been bright and sunny yet dark clouds still covered his vision, the slight wind was blowing in his face pushing his hair back as it whirled around him, as his golden eyes gleamed for the light. He knew right where he was going, to the City of Bones, to see the Silent Brothers and perhaps-- get some answers.

TIME SKIP--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jace's POV:

The aging old doors of the City of Bones shine at me like they were brand new but I know otherwise.

"Why are you even here?!" My mind screams at me, and to be honest, I really didn't know besides one word; Answers.

As I walk down the cold, cobble stone floor shivers run up my back but I hide them quite well as I walk forward.

"What is your business here, Shadowhunter." One of the silent brothers call to me, walking out from the darkness, his voice holds no question to it but a demand, as I look closer I know who he is I had seen him before when I was locked here. He is Brother Zachariah.

"I-" "I want answers!" My first attempt at speaking fails as I try it again yet it didn't come out like the Jace everyone knows me to be, but a sad weak call with a hint of desperation edgy it on.

"What answers are you looking for." Brother Zachariah's voice holding a little more question to it as I just stand here unsure where to look and action unlike me.

"WHO AM I!?" My voice breaks as I yell and as soon as I close my mouth I regret it, my eyes fall to the floor tears springing to them, my mind buzzing with a million questions and only few answers.  
The Silent Brother let out as sighing type noise as his hands come up to his face.

"How much have you drank, stupid boy. You are Jonathan Morgenstern and if you have no real problems that acquire my time. Leave."

"NO!! no, no, no you're wrong!, I am not Jonathan Morgenstern I am Jace, I am Jace Herondale." I say my self confidence back, no tears, and a booming sound echoing my voice.

"Heron-Herondale?" The Silent Brother asks me he voice cracking in a unpleasant sound and I can hear the thickness cover the air around me.

"Yes." I manage out wondering why his voice held such emotion considering Silent Brother didn't have emotions.

A soft like smile lands on his face and he seems almost... Happy, almost..... Alive.

"Well then Jace, you are whoever you desire to be, child do not let the world define or shape you, don't let those lies you are told go to your heart nor your head. I saw a light in your eyes when I saw you locked here, but being Valentines son I didn't believe it. I see that light now and back in those bars I had wondered why that light looked so familiar and I know why. My parabatai had that light, that voice, the confidence, I apologize for the way I have treated you."

I stare in wonder, my eyes wide open staring at him as my mouth refused to close. He begins to slowly turn around walking back to the darkness but not before turning around and as quiet as he could just muttered,

"You are Jace Herondale."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add other little snippets?  
> Just a suggestion.  
> Love, Noli


End file.
